


I'll be there

by Coppersand



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Pet Names
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I just get my account...so I post this now...<br/>For Bradley James's 2012 29-year-old Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry I can only write Chinese, My English is poor to translate it into English**
> 
> CP: Bradley X Colin (Brolin)
> 
> Fandom : Merlin RPS
> 
> 警告: NC-17

十月十日，Colin忙碌而興奮的一天，他將會和Bradley在倫敦剛買的公寓中單獨的共渡第一個生日 — 廿九歲的生日。對於二十六歲的Colin來說，明年三十歲，就像是由青年進入了成年的一個界線了……Colin決定要好好的為Bradley慶祝這最後的二字頭，怎麼辦才好呢？苦思了几天，今天還得下決定……

他襯著Bradley一早去了給Fast Girl 的DVD做宣傳的時候，餵了好在家中喵喵叫餓肚的1歲虎斑貓Adora；就到了書店，還是以Bradley是肉食動物的考慮下，給Bradley弄中菜，翻開了幾本中菜的食譜，看到了其中幾本很不錯，於是買下了……然後就到了菜市場買食材，請教了那些華人如何烹調那些材料就回家去。

Adora在Colin入門的時候搖著尾，牠像看到爸爸回家了愉快的繞著他的腳轉圈……牠是Bradley買給Colin的入伙禮物；因為Bradley總是比Colin忙，無論是工作或是朋友間的聚會，他希望Colin自己在家的時候，有Adora伴著，不至於太孤獨…..

Adora嗅著Colin購物袋中的鮮魚塊，「啊？你才剛吃了飯啊？好吧，我會留一塊給你啊……」Colin走向廚房放好食材，抱起了Adora，在頭上輕摸幾下，就讓牠去玩貓玩具，「乖，我要打掃啊，先自己玩。」Adora用耳背摩擦Colin的手，Colin從書上看到這是Adora很喜歡自己的意思；牠是隻很內向而乖巧的貓，又注重清潔，不像其他的好動得具破壞力 — 而Bradley在寵物店看中牠的理由是，「噢！這孩子，漂亮的棕黃虎紋，我好喜歡，」他說的時候笑著露出了虎牙，「一般虎斑貓都是金色的瞳孔，但牠灰藍瞳孔跟安靜的性格多像你啊，好特別！像是我們的孩子呢！」Colin面紅的想起來，他給牠起名Adora，意思是寵愛的；當然，他更希望能夠跟Bradley收養小孩，但至少要再多儲點錢買一間更好的房子才考慮吧。

傍晚六時，Colin收拾好房子，把全屋的家俱都抹好又換了床單，沖澡後就開始煮食…..他不喜歡肉的味道，但魚他還能接受，他把鯰魚洗好切成厚件，放在廚房用紙上吸去多餘的水，在等十分鐘的同時預熱兩隻平底鍋，洗切好磨菇、紅蔔白、雲耳、芽菜就下鍋炒，在等菜變的熟一點時，魚塊下了些楜椒粉和粟粉醃製，放進另一隻鍋裡煎，另一邊往蔬菜下芡汁，魚傳來了香味，變成了金黃色，把罐裝栗米茸倒入魚塊中輕輕翻弄……製成品炒什菜跟粟米魚柳聞起來都很棒……

Colin的手提電話響起來，「Cols, 在做什麼？」Colin想給Bradley驚喜，於是回答，「沒什麼，看書……」「Adora乖嗎？」Bradley像是在問兒子的情況一樣，Colin看著Adora搖著尾吃鮮魚塊，「乖。你幾時回來？」「I’m sorry，今晚拍攝Fast Girl的同事說要給我搞生日會，天啊，他們又想借此搞宣傳啊……你先睡好麼？」「嗯……I understand…」Colin很是失望，他總像Merlin一樣成熟，會理解Arthur的苦衷，就算是多麼的無奈，也會默默的接受和支持……“I love you…Bye.” “Bye.”

放下手提電話，Adora水靈的大眼看著Colin，頭側了一下，就像是好奇Colin的情況；他蹲下，苦笑著摸摸Adora的下巴，「Adora，Brad不回來吃飯了…」Adora 走到Colin的腳旁，用頭磨著他，對於Colin來說，這是很好安慰…Colin嘆氣，默默把炒什菜吃了幾口，就把剩下的和魚柳放入雪櫃中……看著Adora走到牠的床上卷曲著，他刷牙後就去睡了……

Colin隱約的聽到開門的聲音，他瞄瞄床邊櫃上的時計，晚上十一時十七分，他知道是Bradley走進了睡房，他扮著自己仍是睡眠中，睡房裡的浴室傳來了水聲，他聽著就很快就不知不覺地又進入了夢鄉……

突然，一份重量壓在自己身上，然后就是冰涼的感覺在小腹上，灼熱的鼻息在耳窩中涌進來……“Hey!” Colin睜開眼驚叫，看著自己的愛人全裸著，并沒有停下手的意思……「Cols，你為我煮了一餐？」一邊愛撫著脫去Colin的上衣……“I am so sorry…” 在只有床邊燈的暗淡昏黃照明中，穩約看到Bradley的結實而完美的身軀，還有一雙深沈的天藍色眼晴申訴著需要，Colin的呼吸急速起來…「That’s Okay，是我沒有告訴你…」「Idiot，要是你告訴我就沒意思了…」

床旁的時計「嗶」的響起了一下，十月十一日，零晨十二時。

“Happy Birthday, Brad…” Bradley微笑的撫上了Colin的面頰……兩人貼近，深深的擁吻……

＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃

Colin跪在床上，Bradley沾上潤滑的手指在Colin體內挑逗著，Colin緊抓著床單，把自己的臉埋在枕頭中，生怕自己的呻吟著會造成滋擾，但快感伴隨缺氧的感覺，讓他覺得難受，他還是側了頭連連喘氣……Bradley一下的進到Colin里去，Colin閉上眼低低的啊了一聲，Bradley沿著Colin的脊骨俯前往上輕吻著，一邊撫摸身下人的腰肢，讓他放松下來；每往Colin的背上一點，Bradley就入的愈深，“Please…Ah…Brad, please…” Colin急不及待的需要Bradley解決身體火熱的苦楚，於是金發者慢慢的抽動起來……

他們還沒有到達，Bradley卻從Colin中退出來，推了黑發者一下, “Turn around, I want to look at you…” Colin軟軟的轉過身來躺著，被情欲所薰染半瞇著眼睛，他透過長長的睫毛，看著Bradley把套戴在他的火熱上，“Brad, you don’t have to…” Colin還是希望跟Bradley之間沒有阻隔，“But we should try this…” Bradley露出了惡作劇的笑容，在Colin擔心的時候，Bradley已回到Colin身內開始抽動，時快時慢的節奏，讓套上獨特的凸點每一下都擦過Colin的敏感點，Colin咬著唇，吞下自己因這巨浪般的刺激而發出的尖叫，Bradley看著身下人有著演員驚人的忍耐力，但心痛得讓他停下來……「別忍著……」他倚前吻上Colin丰厚的唇，聽到Colin因堅硬加深的進入而發出哀鳴，Bradley再次律動，他知道彼此都近了……「Cols，咬我…」Bradley轉去吸吮Colin的頸項上的細滑肌膚…Colin緊抓著Bradley的背，在Bradley一聲低哮，Colin狠狠咬著Bradley的肩，覺得自己跟Bradley的靈魂被淹沒在純白的暖流中。

＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃＃

耳窩又湧進了那熟悉的鼻息，“morning，Cols…” Colin迷迷糊糊的看到Bradley的金髮被陽光照眩目，因為太刺眼還是閉上眼……「Hey，是誰投訴國王是睡死了的豬呢，Merlin?」 Colin這下完全的醒來了，他坐直了身子，“I’m sore, it’s your fault….” 扭過頭抿著嘴不看Bradley（扮作）在生悶氣。

“Okay, I’m sorry…” Bradley最怕Colin不開心，他抬起了Colin左手，銀色的指環在晨光中閃閃發亮，套在Colin的無名指上，「這是跟我姆指的同款……」Bradley停下來，細察Colin的反應，黑髮者發呆了，Bradley於是說下去 “I’m so lucky to have you in my life…” Colin一下緊抱著Bradley哭了，他知道，書裡說無名指有血管直搗心臟，指環戴在上面用以比喻真心的愛情。「我戴在姆指上是不想讓狗仔隊打擾我們，你明白的，我也不介意你外出時把它脫下……」Bradley輕撫著Colin的背，直至他平伏下來……「媽媽上次在Pierrefonds的城堡見到你，她很喜歡你，想見見你…可以嗎？」Bradley上次見過自己的父親，所以拜會一下對方的老人家也是好的，“Sure.” Colin甜甜的笑起來…

Adora跳到床上，用軟軟的手掌在按著Bradley的腰，「噢，兒子提醒我們要吃早餐了…Cols, 我來煮，等一下…」Bradley吻過Colin的頰，抱著Adora走向廚房，Colin看著Bradley在陽中穿插時晃動的光影，他再看看左手上的指環，他微笑， 告訴自己要有信心，去守護他跟Bradley的未來和戀愛，直至他下一個生日，或是再三十年後的生日，甚至到最后一日。

「So many time hide & seek

凸凹般的你與我

隨著規定的命運We met closer

And I will be there

像幻燈片放映倒回著你的夢想

And I will be there

未來的100年

當回放著與你燃燒的愛

I’ll be there…

I’ll be there… 」

﹣ フラッシュバック‧ラブ BY LIL

\- END -


End file.
